Sleep Thrills
(Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of a supermarket in town. Cut to the inside; the pups and the nine animatronics are there. The chocolate labrador eyes a box of pup treats on a shelf and grabs it) Zuma: Ooh! I want these pup treats! (Ulysses levitates it out of his grip) Ulysses: Darling, those pup treats will have to wait until the picnic Zuma: (growls) Ugh! I always have to wait for everything. (Chase comes by) Chase: Zuma, don’t tell me you’re having trouble waiting again Zuma: Well...not really. (Spike and Thorn come in) Spike: I can tell you are. It’s not easy waiting Zuma: Yeah Thorn: So what do you want to do while we wait? (The pup thinks before hopping excitedly with an idea) Zuma: Oh! Let’s play "Find Zuma"! (The twins looked confused) Spike: "Where's Zuma"? Thorn: How do you play? Zuma: I go hide, and you guys try to find me Spike: That makes --- Thorn: --- total sense! (Cut to outside the market; Zuma runs off quickly, with the twins following far behind) Spike/Thorn: Where’s Zuma? I don’t know. Where’s Zuma? Let’s go! (Cut to the pup jumping into a bush to hide...then falls out, with Walcott peeking his head out from the leaves) Walcott: Sorry. This spot is taken Zuma: Walcott? (Sierra does the same) Sierra? Walcott: That’s right, puppy. It’s us, the Nasty Duo Sierra: Shut it, werewolf! (to Zuma) So, you wanted those pup treats really badly, huh? Zuma: Yeah. But I have to wait until the picnic to have it Walcott: Aww, it’s too bad you have to wait to eat something so delicious Sierra: Walcott! (to Zuma) Well, I believe I have something for you (She holds out the exact same box of pup treats he picked out earlier; Zuma stands up, happily gasping) Zuma: Wow! Where did you get that? Spike/Thorn: (from o.s.) Zuma! We’re going to find you! (Cut to the twins not far away. They saw the chocolate lab and the “Nasty Duo” and run up to them) Thorn: What do you think you’re doing, Sierra? Spike: Zuma. How did you get that bar without any noticing? Zuma: That’s not mine Thorn: (scoffs) You don’t have to lie to us. It’s obvious you took the pup treats without any of us noticing…and you’re giving some to the bad guys Zuma: Huh? It was them that are giving it to me (At "them", he was referring to Walcott and Sierra, who have climbed down the tree) Sierra: Yeah. And today will be his last day of his life Zuma: What? Walcott: So we’re giving this amazing puppy his treat. (holds up the box of treats) Sierra: And that treat will be ours! (The werewolf opens the box and pours all the pup treats down Zuma’s throat, which he commences to swallow) Zuma: Delicious! Spike: But that was for the picnic! (Sierra and Walcott burst out laughing, confusing the three) Zuma/Spike/Thorn: What’s so funny? Sierra: Zuma, you didn’t see this coming, didn’t you? Walcott: Yeah. It looks like you’re really in for a treat now! (The pup starts to feel drowsy) Spike: What are you saying? Thorn: And why is Zuma acting strange? Zuma: (yawns) Yeah...why am I acting strange…? (He leans to one side and falls over, sleeping. The twins come to his aid) Spike/Thorn: Zuma! (The villains’ laughter gets their attention) Thorn: (rancorously) What did you do?! Walcott: Well, let’s just say we added a special ingredient to those pup treats Sierra: Apparently, those pup treats gave off a sleeping spell to your friend (They walked off, laughing. Cut and zoom in slowly on the sleeping puppy; the scenery around him changes into a hospital bed. Cut to show the other friends gathered by it, with the doctor examining the pup) Chase: How is he, doc? Cappy: Is he gonna be okay? Doctor: Can’t say. It doesn’t look like he has any injuries Felix: We tried everything we can to wake him up, but nothing works. He’s just...sleeping Rocky: What?! (gently nudges Zuma) Zuma! Zuma! Marshall: What’s happening to him? Doctor: It appears he contracted a sleeping sickness. And from what I can tell, he might’ve gotten it from something he ate Spike: But all he had was a chocolate bar! (Shock from all but Thorn) Kunekune: How did you know that? Thorn: Uh...let the doctor do his job, guys! Doctor: Right. Anyway, at this rate, Zuma might stay like this for days, weeks, months, years...and even decades. If not, maybe he’d be like this for the rest of his life (This news brings shock to everyone) Pups: What?! Jack: We’ve got to do something! Manny: Spike, how did you know Zuma ate the chocolate bar? Cappy: Didn’t we tell him he’ll have to wait until the picnic? Skye: Or maybe you gave him the chocolate Spike: It wasn’t me! (The other kids looked at him; Spike turns away with disgust) Thorn: You let him eat it, didn’t you? (His brother turns to him with raw anger) Spike: Thorn, why are you siding with them?! You were there too, you know! (The others gasped) Thorn: I...I mean...yeah, Spike thinks he can handle anything Spike: (with growing rancor) It wasn’t me! IT WAS SIERRA AND WALCOTT!! Doctor: Guys! I don’t want kids arguing in my office Felix: Doc, is there anything that can wake him up? Doctor:(holds a book) Well, there’s only one possibility; the Tui-Tui Flower Jack: The huh? Doctor: The Tui-Tui Flower. This rare flower blooms deep inside a cave on the outskirts of the Adventure Bay Forest. Legend has it that anyone with a sleeping sickness or inches away from entering the afterworld will awake instantly if they smell the sweet fragrance from the flower Chase: The fragrance from the flower? You mean, the smell? Doctor: Yes Cappy: If we can have Zuma smell that, then he’ll be awake Doctor: But it’s going to be difficult. The cave itself is quite dangerous, with large snakes and insects and the terrifying noises you’ll hear in there Spike: (turning away) That doesn’t bother me (Cappy, Ulysses, and Rocky glare at him) Rocky: Are you saying you don’t care about what Zuma is going through? Cappy: He’s our friend, Spike! Ulysses: How dare you say things like that! Spike: Are you suggesting I should go get it?! Rubble: Well, aren’t you responsible? Spike: But I...Thorn, you go get it! (His brother gasps. When he got sight of his red-eyed twin’s glare, he gives in) Thorn: Fine! I’ll get it! (steps closer to Spike) But...let’s race for it. You and me Spike: You’re on (Cut to Spike walking down the trail into the Adventure Bay Forest; behind him are Manny, Kunekune, Jack, and Rocky; the last carries a snoozing Zuma in a basket) Rocky: Are you sure you want to go through with this, Spike? Spike: Yes! I want to prove to Thornton that I am a more loyal friend than he is! Jack: You’re both loyal! That means you guys are the Loyal Duo! Spike: There’s no such thing! Only one of the two of us is the loyal one (They pass by Thorn, who was watching them from on a tree branch. Along with him are the pups, Cappy, Ulysses, and Oggy) Marshall: Are you sure you want to go through with this, Thorn? Thorn: Totally. If Spike thinks he’s the loyal one, then I’ll prove to him that I’m just as loyal! Ulysses: But what does this silly competition have to do with anything? Skye: Yeah. You and Spike are very loyal friends Oggy: Very loyal Thorn: No, no, no. Only one of the two of us is the loyal one (They dive down, knocking the other group to the ground) Spike/Manny/Kunekune/Jack/Rocky: HEY!! Spike: You can’t do that! Thorn: Who says we can’t? Come on, gang (He and his crew walked off) Spike: Who says this was your responsibility?! Thorn: Nobody! Me and my crew are going to get that flower before you guys! Chase: Spike! Thorn! Instead of arguing and competing against one another, how about we all work together on this? Spike: No! I don’t want Thorn to get in my way! (And he nudges his twin a bit too hard, causing him to trip and fall onto Rocky. Then the basket falls off the mixed breed and slides down a dirt path and into a large spider web. Cut to the gang approaching the edge) Cappy: Zuma! Spike: (to Thorn, rudely) Way to lose the brown pup, Thornton Thorn: Me?! You shoved me aside! Chase: Spike! Thorn! Stop! Marshall: Yeah! What about Zuma? Rubble: And is that a s-sp-spider web...? Felix: I’ll fly down and get him (And he goes for it) Rocky: You go, Felix! (The jackalope suddenly lets go with an ear-piercing scream that startled the others.) Chase: Jack! What’s wrong? Jack: (pointing downward) Look! (Cut to the sleeping pup on the web; approaching him slowly is an orange spider that’s roughly ten times bigger than Zuma. Felix stops his flight and gasps at the sight of the spider, then he starts to back away a bit. This even scares Rubble too, of course) Rubble: (yelling) SPIDER!!! (Rubble runs away whimpering and hides behind a rock) Chase: Rubble, come back! Cappy: Felix, what are you doing? Get him! (He is met by a frightened phoenix zipping towards him and wraps him around for a hug) Felix: I CAN’T!! Rocky: Why? Felix: Arachnophobia, that’s why (The other kids become confused at the big word) Felix: It means I have a huge fear of spiders All but Felix: Ohhh… Chase: Rubble has that too, right Rubble? Rubble: (shuddering) R-right... (Thorn flutters above the crew) Thorn: Well, I’ll go and fight that thing myself. (Flies off; Spike comes up as well) Spike: And I’ll be the first to rescue Zuma! Rubble: Spike, Thorn, NO!!! (whimpers) I can't watch! (Cut to the twins flying down toward the spider; Thorn instantly lands a punch on the monstrous creature, followed by a couple of tail slaps. Spike comes down and takes the basket with Zuma inside...but is stopped by Thorn) Thorn: What do you think you’re doing?! Spike: I’m saving Zuma! Thorn: Oh no, you’re not! You’re not gonna be the hero! I am! Spike: Fat chance, Thornton! I already got him! You take care of the spider! Beat it to a pulp! (Cut to the spider, now confused and surprised. He will be named Arachno) Arachno: Wh-What? (Cut to frame all but the spider and Zuma) All: (surprised) You can talk?! (Cut to Rubble who peeks out from the rock) Rubble: Huh? (Frame all) Arachno: Why not? I can talk, all right Chase: Wow! A spider that talks! Rubble: (slowly walking from behind his rock) Hey, interesting! Arachno: I didn’t think anyone would find that fascinatin’. Looks like you youngsters are lookin’ at somethin’ that fits into that category Chase: Well, uh...what’s your name? Arachno: My name is Daddy-Long-Legs, but you can call me Arachno Chase: Nice name. Arachno, we could use your help. See that brown pup? (Cut to the basket, now stuck to the web. Arachno picks it up and hands it to Spike) Arachno: You mean this? (Frame all again) Rocky: Yeah. He’s our friend. And we need something to help him wake him up Jack: Do you know of the Tui-Tui Flower? Arachno: The Tui-Tui Flower? Oh, right! I know where that is! Take this path, and you’ll find the cave it sits inside. It’s not far from here Chase: Thanks, Arachno. (to his crew) Come on, guys! (The two teams leave --- Rocky takes Zuma; Arachno waves to them) Arachno: Be safe on your way there! All: We will! (The team continues to walk. Even Rubble has a happy smile) Chase: Why are you so happy, Rubble? Rubble: Wow, that was the nicest spider I ever met! I like him! Skye: Wow, Rubble's actually overfearing spiders! Marshall: Cool (Suddenly, Rocky trips over a pebble, causing his paw to hit a wasps nest and to drop the basket. The others look back and come to the pup’s aid) Kunekune: Rocky! Cappy: Are you hurt, dude? (The mixed breed gets up) Rocky: Don’t worry. I’m fine (A faint buzzing sound catches all but Zuma’s attention) Kunekune: Where’s that buzzing coming from? Jack: Certainly not me. (Manny looks to his left...) Marshall: Well, it’s not Zuma making the noise Oggy: Chase, what’s making that noise? (...and looks as if he’s about to scream) Manny: WASPS!! (He takes off. The others looked in the direction he faces and screams. They run off, with Zuma now being carried by Chase. Cut to the gang running for dear life; they slipped and fell into a murky lake. Underneath the water’s surface, they hide while trying to keep their breath in. Cut to the wasps, they flew above the lake and eventually retreated. All but Chase and Zuma quickly came out of the water) Ulysses: Chase? Where is he? (Said pup pops out of the water, holding the basket) Chase: I’m right here (Just as he was about to swim to land, he suddenly stops and feels himself sinking slowly. When the water goes up to his snout, he panics and gasps) ChaseOh! Help! It’s a bottomless swamp! (Two green-and-white blurs swoop him out of the lake; cut to Spike and Thorn holding him, with the latter gripping onto Zuma with his tail) Spike: Safe and sound Thorn: No need to worry (The twins glare at each other) Spike/Thorn: Troops! Gather up! (And the two teams assemble) Spike: I’m not finished with you yet Thorn: And I’m not finished with you Spike: Let’s settle this; whoever reaches the Tui-Tui Flower first is deemed the most loyal friend the PAW Patrol could ever have Thorn: You’re on (They went their separate ways, and their respective crew followed their leader. Manny, Kunekune, Jack, and Rubble, Rocky -- carrying Zuma -- follow Spike and Chase, Marshall, Skye, Cappy, Ulysses, and Oggy follow Thorn. Next scene cuts to the two teams approaching the cave) Spike: This is it, guys. The cave where we’ll find the Tui-Tui Flower Jack: Ooh! Something smells like candy in there! (Cut to Zuma; his face twitches slightly) Rocky: Hey, look at that. Zuma can smell it too Chase: It’s the Tui-Tui Flower! Come on! Let’s go! Spike: Except this is between me and Thorn Thorn: Yeah. The competition is still going (Fire and a light spell is casted to light the way from Kunekune and Ulysses, respectively. The teams entered the cave; cut to them approaching two tunnels) Spike: There are two tunnels. I’m taking the left, Thorn takes the right Thorn: Uh, no. It should be the other way around! Spike: Who cares! It’s a cave! Thorn: There’s only one way to get there! Spike: Just let me handle it! Thorn: You are terrible at directions! You should trust me with these kinds of things! Spike: I don’t need your do-it-my-way method of finding the Tui-Tui Flower! I’m doing this my way! Thorn: What way are you even talking about?! You make no sense! Chase: Guys! What about Zuma? Felix: Yeah! The Tui-Tui Flower can be found if you go down the right tunnel. I know, because I have a keen sense of smell Jack: Aaaand your Phoenix Sense! Felix: Yes, and my Phoenix Sense (The two crews go down the right tunnel) Thorn: I’m right! Spike: You’re wrong! Chase: (from o.s. distance) Guys! Spike/Thorn: Coming! (The twins go down the right tunnel. The gang went deeper until they found a bright area in the cave. They noticed a large, spiked bud) Kunekune: Is that it? Rocky: Sure looks like it Chase: It’s the Tui-Tui Flower! Ulysses: That will definitely wake up Zuma Felix: Except it’s not blooming Rubble: Yeah, it isn't (All noticed the bug throbbing, and watched in awe as it slowly blooms, its petals revealing to be a royal purple) Skye: It’s so pretty! Marshall: Finally, now Zuma will wake up Thorn: I’ll be the one to do that Spike: Like you think everything belongs to you! Thorn: Shut up! I wasn’t even talking to you! Spike: So what? You think that you can be the hero just because there’s danger involved! Thorn: (scoffs) What’s your problem, Spike? You’re just gonna get in the way! Spike: What?! (Cut to the others watching) Marshall: I can’t take their arguing! Rubble: Yeah, me neither Chase: Spike! Thorn! I hate to say this, but you guys have to leave! (The twins gasped, then quickly get angry) Spike: For what?! I’m not leaving because of Thorn and his impulsiveness! Thorn: And I’m not leaving because of Spike and his fried brain! Chase: Just leave! Your arguing is not doing any good right now! Skye: Yeah! (Back to the twins) Spike: Fine by me. If anything bad happens to you, I’m not going over there to save your butts. (He leaves) Thorn: Me neither. You guys are better off getting mauled by monsters...if there are any in here (Both twins left the cave) Kunekune: (surprised) There are monsters in here? (Suddenly, the flower extends its leaves and grabs all animatronics; the pups are also wrapped in its leaves. They are all being held in the air. A mouth forms at the center of the flower) Manny: Well, Kunekune. Looks like your question has been answered...I think (A familiar voice catches everyone’s attention) Kerogine: (from o.s.) Don’t move! (Cut to him in the area, wielding a sword with a rainbow aura around it) Kerogine: That monster is a terribly carnivorous one (To the kids) Rocky: Carnivorous? Felix: What he’s trying to say is this is a meat-eating plant Marshall: It’s going to eat us?! Felix: Well, if you put it that way...yes (Instantly, the kid screamed in fear. Back to the ghost) Kerogine: Don’t panic! I’ll free you all! (He holds out his sword and starts for the monster. He attacks it, slashing it to back off and surrender. Cut to the kids) Manny: Go, Kerogine! Jack: Show that thing who’s the boss! Chase: If only Spike and Thorn were here, they can be able to help us! Cappy: But, Chase! You just chased them away! They won’t come to help us Chase: (sadly) I know. I didn’t realized how harsh my words are to them. I just...don’t like to see my friends get angry at one another Rubble: We understand (Wipe to a tree outside the cave and zoom in slowly to the leaves and the sound of quiet sniffling, then cut to Spike sitting on a tree branch) Spike: I really cracked the corn this time (Pan to Thorn, sitting on the opposite side of the tree on a branch and also weeping) Thorn: I really broke the basketball this time Spike: (from o.s) Thorn! (Thorn looks up; pan quickly back to Spike, who straightens up, then cut to frame the twins) Thorn: What are you doing here? Spike: (scornfully) Uh, what are you doing here? Spike/Thorn: I want to be alone! (Pause) You did? So did I! (The unison-speaking gives way to annoyed glares, then softened a little) Spike: I thought about what Chase was trying to tell us the whole time we’re here. (sadly) The others must think I’m such a bully Thorn: No, you’re not Spike: Yes I am. Anyway, I thought about what he was trying to tell us...and he was right. We are being way too crazy about this whole, uh… Thorn: Who is the most loyal? Spike: Yeah. You and I got so caught up in the "competition", we completely forgot we have a friend to save. A friend whose life is more important than this silly competition of who’s the most loyal. (sadly) Looks like neither of us are loyal. I understand if you wished you were never born with me. (Thorn’s eyes widened) Thorn: Dude, don’t say that! (He was about to say more, but Spike had already climbed down the tree. He starts to walk off) Thorn: Dude, I get what she’s trying to tell us; that friend’s life is more important than proving one another wrong! (No reply back from Spike) Thorn: (crying) S-S...Spike, I love you Spike: (ditto) I love you too (Cut back to the battle in the cave, then to Zuma. He twitches again) Zuma: (sleep talking) Tui-Tui...Flower… (Kerogine was still fighting with the monster plant. He is holding its’ up to keep from it clamping down on him and gobble him up. Cut to the kids) Cappy: Is this it? Will this be the end of us? (Dissolve to a saddened purple-eyed cockatrice sitting glumly near the tree...when his brother’s shouting got his attention. He zips past him) Spike: They’re in trouble! (Thorn quickly follows behind. Back to the cave) Felix: Kerogine! How are you holding up? (Cut to the ghost, now having difficulty holding the jaw up) Kerogine: I...can’t hold it much longer! Where are Spike and Thorn? (Back to the kids) Cappy: They...They left! (The ghost) Kerogine: Left? But...But...I’m inches away from becoming plant food! Where could they be right now? Spike/Thorn: (from o.s.) Right here! (Pan quickly to the twins at the entrance and ready to battle) Spike: Thorn, you wanna give that thing a headbutt? Thorn: (saluting) Watch me! (Thorn easily gives the monster a headbutt to the lower jaw, which causes it to roar loudly. Chase stretches his paw out to grab onto a petal and eventually plucks it out. He tosses it to Spike) Chase: Spike! Put the petal up to Zuma’s face Spike: Roger that! (Spike goes to Zuma and does what he is instructed) Spike: Now, to let the smell do its magic (Zuma finally reacts to the smell. His eyes open slowly, then wide. He looks around at his new surroundings) Zuma: Where...am I? (Cut to the other kids) All: He’s awake! Yay! (Back to the chocolate lab and red-eyed cockatrice) Spike: It’s quite a long story, buddy Zuma: Hey, what’s Kerogine doing? And what’s that thing he’s fighting? (Kerogine floats back a certain distance away from the plant monster. He charges up his sword and with a single slash, the monster lets out one more roar before shrinking and decomposing. The kids are free and run up to Zuma for a group hug) Cappy: Zuma! You’re finally awake! Zuma: You bet I am! Kerogine: Now that you’re cured, I can take you all safely back home Zuma: Wait! What about the picnic? (Everyone’s faces turn to shock, then laughter. Zuma shortly joins in) Rocky: We’ll definitely do it. Right, guys? All: Right! (Fade to black) THE ENDCategory:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three